inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 315
'The Scent of the Nest '''is the 315th chapter of the ''InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha goes and talks to Kikyō by himself. She tells him not to take Kagome to the borderland. Synopsis * Miroku wonders if the group should continue pursuing Princess Abi. Since she cut her ties to Naraku, there's no longer a guarantee that finding the demon birds-nest will lead them to Naraku. Inuyasha says it has to, because Naraku was after the human blood that Abi was collecting, though they still don't know how that would allow Naraku to travel to the borderland between this world and the afterlife. Sango is off by herself, distraught after the events that took place with Kohaku. Miroku goes to comfort her and doesn't touch her butt, much to Inuyasha's surprise. Kagome and Shippō sigh because Inuyasha is still dense when it comes to women. *Princess Abi and her mother have a discussion about Naraku. Abi explains that Naraku didn't show up at the castle as they expected him to, but that's alright since they managed to gather more human blood. Abi's mother says the castle must have been linked to Naraku somehow: Naraku erected a barrier-shield around the nest, even though they didn't ask him to, but after Abi attacked the castle. the barrier was dispelled as if in retribution. Abi wonders if Naraku will have the audacity to come to the nest and try to kill them. *In the middle of the night, all of the group is asleep. Inuyasha wakes up after he catches the strong scent of bird demons. He wants to go wake everyone up to find the nest, but then two lights from the sky appear, Kochō and Asuka. They tell him that Kikyō is waiting for him, and then the pair flies off; Inuyasha follows them. Miroku wakes up also and sees Inuyasha following the two lights in the sky. *Inuyasha arrives and finds Kikyō beneath a tree. He asks her if she's okay, and she says that Kagome exorcised the miasma in her body, but Inuyasha notices she still looks weak and like she's in pain. Kikyō says that the barrier around the nest has been dispelled, explaining why Inuyasha can suddenly catch their scent. Kikyō wants to know what Naraku is up to, and Inuyasha explains that Naraku is trying to get to the borderland between this world and the next. Kikyō says that if Naraku is using human blood as his method to get there, then the pathway to the borderland will open very soon. *Miroku tells Kagome that Inuyasha ran off chasing two children who turned into lights in the sky. Kagome knows it must be Kochō and Asuka, so that means Inuyasha went to go see Kikyō. *Kikyō asks Inuyasha if he's planning on going to the borderland, and Inuyasha says of course, or else Naraku will get the sacred jewel shard. Kikyō says if that's the case, Inuyasha should not take Kagome with him. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters